Chasing Colours
by SlytherinCat
Summary: Seeing the world without colours is normal. Getting them back is possible if you find your soulmate. Being happy is still up to you. - He sighed, "You'd think having a soulmate would make dating easier." - "Yeah, well...turns out it's actually more difficult." AU.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was written for the Hermione's Nook RarePair Soulmate Fest. I could choose my own pairing and had the pleasure of figuring out something for this prompt: **

**"Each genuine emotion your soulmate expresses to you adds colour to your world."**

**This is way more fluff than I usually write but it was also a lot of fun! **

**It's mostly unbetaed, so any mistakes that you find are mine and mine alone. **

**Enjoy! 💚**

* * *

"So it's true? The colour of the eyes is always love? That's so…cheesy and illogical."

"Why is it illogical?"

Hermione looked around her room distractedly, trying to find a good explanation. "Because…because…it just is! There are so many people with the same eye colour. I mean, it's just so…complicated and idiotic, isn't it? Everyone has a different colour for different emotions, too. How does that even work?"

Minerva McGonagall gave her niece a knowing smile. "First of all, every person has a different eye colour. No, don't interrupt. I know it sounds ridiculous, but you have to consider that it's not _just_ the colour of your soulmate's eyes. In the case of that strongest of emotions - love - it's also the eyes _itself_. The unique eyes of _that_ person, eyes that no-one else has.

"As for different colours; it works, because even in the connection between soulmates you still have your individualism. You have to always remember that you are still your own person. Yes, your soulmate completes your life, but they don't necessarily complete you as a person. Different colours just emphasize that fact. Everyone links a special colour to an emotion. Do you understand, lass?"

"Well, if you put it like that it's the most logical thing ever," Hermione sighed but couldn't hide the smile.

Minerva, who had been standing next to the door came closer to Hermione's desk and leaned against it.

"I'm surprised you didn't already know. I thought you found out everything there was to know about soulmates when you were old enough to read. Should I have a talk with my brother for not being thorough enough?" She teased her niece.

Hermione gave a very unladylike snort.

As soon as she knew how to, she had driven her parents - especially her father - nuts with all the questions she had about soulmates. "I'd love to see that. Dad is probably annoyed with me for asking all these questions about it, so I don't blame him. He and Mom are a special case, you know that."

"True," Minerva chuckled, "Still, I think a stern talking to once in a while from his big sister does him some good, wouldn't you agree?"

"Mom would thank you, no doubt," Hermione laughed.

"What brought this on? Are you still worried about not finding your soulmate? Or just nervous about finishing school at Hogwarts while already being off age?"

"No…Yes? Both? I don't know. I know everyone keeps telling me I'm going to find them eventually, but this waiting around and not knowing is…difficult; and I know I'm not the first transfer student to start this late, but it's still bizarre," she shrugged.

Minerva sniffed and Hermione bit her lip to stop the laugh.

Her aunt had been trying for years to get Hermione's parents back to Scotland, so her niece would come to Hogwarts. Robert and Joanne Granger had moved to Paris when Hermione had been six. Her mother had got a job as a dentist, together with one of her friends from uni. Hence, Hermione had been enrolled at Beauxbatons for the past six years.

After completing her sixth year, her father and mother had decided to return to Scotland because they both missed it and their families. Which meant Hermione would finish her education at Hogwarts.

She could've stayed at Beauxbatons, of course, but she too missed her aunt and uncle. The opportunity to spend more time with them was more enticing than her 'friends' from France. There had somehow never been any close friendships.

"I know it seems like a platitude, but you will find your soulmate, trust me," her aunt insisted.

"Yeah," Hermione mumbled drawing circles on her desk with a finger.

Part of her wanted to go to Hogwarts, because she had yet to find her soulmate, so she wasn't able to see colours, at all. In her book that meant, he or she wasn't at Beauxbatons. Maybe her soulmate was at Hogwarts?

The hope that her soulmate was going to be at Hogwarts was both drawing her in and frightening. She tried to not put too much stock into it but hope had a sneaky way of making you addicted.

She was also aware that her soulmate could just as well be older than her and already working or even younger and not yet ready for any kind of friendship or relationship.

Of course, it would probably be nice to have someone in her life to love her like that, but what did she really know about it? She hadn't dated anyone, she had never really been interested in it, even though there had been wizards who had asked her out. She'd always shut them down, puzzling the girls around her.

Hermione had never understood their reaction. It wasn't that out of the ordinary. It was an almost even split between people who would date until finding their soulmate and people who wouldn't. But her friends made it seem like she was missing out. That might hold a little truth, but she had a suspicion that most of them were just bored or feeling lonely and Hermione didn't believe in starting a relationship, of _any_ kind, just because she was bored.

Hermione had never felt lonely like that, at least not to the point that she would go out with the boys that asked her. Her father was happy about that. He had never made a secret of his feelings towards a potential partner, which seemed ridiculous since he very well knew she would find one sooner or later in her soulmate.

Her parents' relationship was a little uncommon. Usually, two soulmates would find each other, having both been raised in the magical world and familiar with the stories and the actual magic of the soulmate bond. Her mother was a Muggle. It was indeed uncommon but not unheard of. There were a few couples with one magical and one non-magical partner, but they all had their own distinctions and characteristics according to her Dad. The main thing why this was slightly uncommon, was the fact that wizards and Muggles usually didn't mingle. It wasn't necessarily because of racism, although it was still an issue thanks to the older pureblood families. Even they respected the magic of soulmates, however.

Mixed unions were just rare because wizards didn't have many reasons to venture into the Muggle world.

These relationships came with a few new problems. Her mother had always been able to see colours. Muggles didn't have that "lock" on their ability to see colours.

Hermione herself had been able to see colours, when she was younger. It had stopped one day - the day her first accidental magic had happened. At first, she hadn't understood why her pencils all suddenly looked the same. Ever since then, Hermione wanted colours back. She wasn't sure what was worse. Never having known colours or having been able to see them but then lose them completely. She still drew in her sketchbook, but it wasn't the same. Of course, colourless drawings looked great and she had been getting better every day, but she missed all the colours.

It did not help that she felt like every little thought she had was guided by the need to get them back. If she were honest with herself, the main reason for wanting her soulmate was to be able to paint again; to enjoy the different shades.

Lori Russel, Hermione's best friend, had never shared her fierce need for colours.

Hermione and Lori had been friends from the moment they were born. Best friends, from cradle to grave. Lori's parents lived in the Scottish Highlands too, not even a fifteen-minute walk from the Granger house into the Muggle village. Joanne Granger had worked as a dentist in the village and met Mrs. Russell one day.

Both women were pregnant at the same time and not living that far apart, had become fast friends. Bringing their husbands into it, who had got along great as well, both couples had learned from each other and supported each other. Shouldering the burden of being new parents together.

Since Hermione's mother knew about her husband being a wizard from the start, she was able to remain calm when Lori had her first bout of accidental magic at the age of two. Although she hadn't seen it for herself before that, because Hermione hadn't shown any sign of magic until she was five, she could explain it to Mrs Russell with the help of Hermione's father.

Because Lori's parents were Muggles, their daughter was a special case; which had triggered the conversation, that had stuck with Hermione ever since. She and Lori had been dreaming about finding their soulmates most of their lives because they saw it in their parents. Hermione had been curious about the Muggle side of it and her father had heard them speculating while walking past the living room when she was ten.

Robert, being a McGonagall, knew the stories they passed down through the generations and did the same for his daughter and Lori. "It's magic. This thing that we have between us - your mother and me - is unique to us. It's in my magic. It's always been like this. However, there is a soulmate out there for everyone, not just magical people, Muggles too."

Hermione frowned. She could not wrap her head around the idea of something just being magical on one side, and yet how that also applied to non-magical people. It didn't make sense to her.

"But it has to come from somewhere for Mom, doesn't it? If you have that magical thing that prevents you from seeing colours and Mom doesn't…I just…I don't get it."

Robert looked at both girls who were staring at him with frowns on their faces thinking hard on it. He laughed. "Stop thinking so hard, your brains will get tangled."

"No, they won't!" Hermione said determinately, while Lori seemed slightly wary.

"Look at it this way," Robert started a different approach, "it's a lock and a key."

Before he could go on, Hermione snorted at the example. Lori laughed at her friend's reaction.

"Bear with me, ladies. Let's say you get a lock and a key on the day you are born, but the key doesn't fit inside the lock you have. They don't work together."

Hermione nodded already guessing where this was going.

"There is only one key that belongs in your lock and only one lock that your key belongs to. Your soulmate has the other two parts. When you meet you get to open a door to a world full of colours," Robert concluded.

"Where did the door come from and why two locks?"

"Hermione!" Robert admonished her playfully with a shake of his head.

"Sorry, Dad. Go on. How do Muggles fit in?"

Lori was giggling in the background, but did pay attention to what Hermione's dad was saying.

"They get a lock and a key that match from the start. They get to see the colours from the start and I know that this seems unfair, but they also don't ever know if the person they share their lives with is the right fit, you understand? Isn't it wonderful that we can be certain about our partner? Why do you think there are almost no divorces in the Wizarding World? People find each other."

"I think I get it. But what about Mom's lock and key? How did that help you see colours and what's the point of your lock and key if there's no counterpart?"

"This is where mixed magical relationships are different. Your Mom's lock and key fit into each other but also into my set. Seeing as she doesn't have her colours locked away mine didn't have to fit in hers, but they do, because they are the same."

"Now my brain is tangled," Lori murmured.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, and thought of something else. "Why could I see colours when I was little?"

"Hm. What you girls have to realize is that there is no set rule to this. At least, not just one. Children born from mixed magical relationships are special. Hermione, you could probably see colours because your mother can too, and it took you a while to develop your magic, which is why you could see them until you were five and your first accidental magic happened. Then it was locked away, to be reopened when you find your soulmate."

Lori turned contemplative, "So what about me, Mr Granger?"

Robert turned to Lori and smiled brightly at her.

"I talked to your parents about this all the way back when you were first showing signs of magic. You are also very special, Lori. Your parents are both Muggles, which makes you a Muggleborn. But it also means, seeing as you have magic, that your parents are a perfect match. A seldom found couple in the non-magical world. And if such a couple does find each other, magic is born from their union. Some even say that this is where the soulmate magic and magic itself originated from centuries ago."

Hermione's mouth fell open.

"Wow," Lori whispered with wide eyes. "So why wasn't I ever able to see colours?"

Robert looked over Lori's shoulder at something and she turned around to see her parents and Joanne Granger standing in the door.

"You probably could, darling," Mrs Russell said while approaching the trio sprawled in the middle of the living room.

She sat down on one of the sofas and was joined by Joanne, while Mr Russell sat next to Lori on the floor.

"I could?" Lori asked, wide-eyed again.

"We are not sure," Mr Russell answered for his wife. "You showed magic very early on. We didn't notice you being able to see colours, but there is always the possibility that you could and it was locked away like Hermione's."

* * *

"Lass!"

Hermione flinched out of her daydream at the sharp voice of her aunt.

"Sorry, auntie. What did you say?"

Minerva sighed, "You're still worried about not finding your soulmate, no matter what I say, aren't you?"

Hermione nodded, still looking down.

"Have I ever told you about how I found your uncle Elph?"

Hermione shook her head and met Minerva's eyes. Her aunt had been married for all the time she had known her, but they had never talked about how her and uncle Elphinstone got together.

"I was in love with someone else during my school years and right after Hogwarts."

Hermione's eyes widened but she remained silent.

"His name was Dougal McGregor. He was a Muggle from the village Lori lives in now. We loved each other very much, but we weren't soulmates."

Her aunt pushed off the desk and conjured a chair next to Hermione, where she promptly sat down.

"I was in denial. I truly believed that he was my soulmate and I didn't want anyone to tell me otherwise. It didn't bother me that I wasn't able to see colours. I was sure it had something to do with the fact that Dougal was a Muggle. Of course, now I know better."

"When did you meet uncle Elph?"

"Quite soon after I've finished Hogwarts. I took a job in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and he was my superior at the time."

"Did you see colours?" Hermione asked curiously.

Her aunt smiled wistfully.

"I did. Immediately. Although, I didn't notice it right away. I had talked myself so far into believing that just loving Dougal was enough. It took me a while to notice the colours and when I did, I was convinced it was because of Dougal and not Elph."

Minerva paused again staring out the window.

"What happened next?" Hermione whispered.

Minerva didn't react for a moment before she cleared her throat and turned to Hermione.

"I had developed a great working relationship with Elph by that point, so every emotion he expressed to me, turned into colour without me realizing it was him doing it and not Dougal. Because it was such a gradual development between Elph and me, it hit me like a ton of bricks the day that I could see the colour of his eyes. _His eyes_ for the first time. He, of course, had been aware we were soulmates all this time, but he also knew that I was in love with another man…"

"Because he couldn't see the colour of your eyes?" Hermione asked carefully.

"That and I had never made a secret out of my relationship to Dougal, although it was frowned upon back then."

They were both silent for a few moments. Hermione broke the quiet.

"What happened to Dougal?"

Minerva sighed, "I left him."

"You did? Well, of course, you did seeing as you are now married to uncle Elph, but why…sorry, I didn't mean to be rude," Hermione trailed off sheepishly.

"You're not," Minerva chuckled. Then turned sombre, "It's okay. Back then I had already begun to realize, that I wouldn't be truly happy with Dougal. I did love him dearly, but I also knew that I wouldn't be able to go far in life with him, so I broke his heart."

"…and your own," Hermione added sadly.

"Yes, I did. I also didn't run to Elph. He noticed something was wrong, of course, he did. All the colours he was able to see because of the emotions I felt. It took me another year to feel ready to approach Elph like that. I am still in awe of that man for putting up with me."

"He loves you and he's your soulmate. Of course, he waited for you."

"You're right, which also means that you know, your own soulmate is out there as well just waiting for you."

Hermione sighed, "I do know that, sort of. It's just hard to wait and hold out hope. I miss colours."

Minerva leaned forward and grasped Hermione's hand.

"I know it's harder for you, because you have an idea of what you're missing. Don't lose hope. It will be worth it."

Hermione gave her aunt a grateful smile.

She remembered how desperately she had pestered her father for details about how emotions and colours worked when you met your soulmate. Robert had been patient with her. Answering every question she had, usually with her mother present, because she didn't know much about it herself, having always been able to see colours.

"How does that work? Does the emotion have to be tied to that person?" Hermione had asked.

"Not necessarily. It just has to be expressed to them. They have to see it or feel it."

"What are the rules? How do I know which emotion is which colour?"

"There aren't any _rules_ per se. It's more intuitive. Your magic is guiding you. You won't always know which emotion triggered the colour you're suddenly seeing. There might also be colours you will never be able to see. I know that's not something you want to hear, but you need to be prepared for that possibility."

"What about different shades? Is it always the entire colour spectrum for one emotion or is every shade a different emotion?"

Robert chuckled. "You're way too smart for your age, little one. Again, it's very intuitive. What I noticed for myself and by talking with other people is, that it's a mix of the intensity of the emotion presented and a mixture of emotions. There are so many different colours and so many different emotions, they tend to blend together sometimes. It can get difficult to keep track of all the little nuances."

"Are the colours the same for everyone?"

"No. Every person is different."

Hermione hadn't quite understood the meaning or the workings behind it until now.

"Are you feeling better now?" Minerva asked her.

Hermione smiled at her aunt, rose up and joined her on the other chair, hugging her close.

"I always do after talking with you. Thanks, auntie."

"Anytime, lass," Minerva squeezed her niece, then let go and looked at the open trunk on the bed. "Do you need help with packing?"

"No, I'm good. I'm almost done. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Of course, I am. Wouldn't want to miss the last family dinner before you go off to Hogwarts…finally," her aunt threw her a meaningful look.

"Of course." Hermione laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day of the Welcoming Feast.

Hermione had begged her aunt to be sorted in the privacy of her office or the Headmaster's. After a thirty-minute debate involving the Headmaster and his four Heads of House, she had been granted that privilege.

She had been convinced her aunt would help her in this, but Minerva was the only one who put up a fight. She was overruled in the end, but felt compensated when Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor, after almost five minutes.

"Another hatstall in the McGonagall family. Your niece through and through, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore had said while applauding.

"Pull back on the twinkle, Albus. You'll need it for the feast in an hour," her aunt responded dryly but smiled at her niece.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Granger. We were very impressed with your achievements at Beauxbatons. Hogwarts is looking forward to you continuing this level of work."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. I will do my best," Hermione responded politely.

She already felt weird being a transfer student and the Deputy Headmistress's niece. It was something she needed to get used to.

All she wanted to do was go to school, spend time with her friend and her aunt and hopefully find her soulmate, but she did not want to stand out.

"The students should be arriving soon," Professor Flitwick remarked.

Professor Dumbledore nodded and motioned for them to precede him toward the door.

At the bottom of the round staircase, Minerva pulled her niece back and they followed the others with a bit of space.

"Congratulations on making Gryffindor, lass. I'm happy to have you in my house and I'm sure Lori will be thrilled as well." She smiled at Hermione.

"Thanks, auntie. I can't wait to see her face," Hermione laughed.

Minerva nodded, "I know Albus told you to concentrate on your studies, but I know you'll do that anyway. I want you to enjoy your final year. Get to know Hogwarts, explore the castle, make new friends, spend time with Lori, just have fun."

Hermione immediately felt calmer.

"I will."

The Professors in front stepped through the giant doors where Hermione could already hear murmuring. Students were trailing in, some of them talking animatedly others looking at her curiously.

"Go on in, Hermione. I need to meet the first years now. Gryffindor table is the one on the far right. The older years usually sit in the middle or towards the end, but I'm sure Lori will find you."

With a wink, Minerva straightened her back and turned around to walk through the increasing stream of students wanting to get into the Great Hall.

Hermione sighed and made her way inside as well. She sucked in a breath when she saw the Hall for the first time. She had never been to visit Hogwarts, had never seen the Great Hall, but Lori and her aunt had told her about it. Seeing it herself was an entirely different impression. It _was _a thing of beauty.

"Keep moving, you're blocking the entrance," a sneering voice said from right behind her.

She hadn't noticed that she was obstructing the doors, which she honestly wasn't, they were too big. But some black-haired guy a head taller was looking at her with scorn. He was wearing Slytherin robes.

"Stop being rude, Sev! There's plenty of room." A redheaded girl said from beside him and elbowed him in the ribs, "Don't mind him, he's grumpy. Some third-year Ravenclaws kept bullying the firsties on the train and Sev and I had to step in. That never bodes well for his mood. Hi, I'm Lily by the way. I don't think we've met."

Hermione took Lily's outstretched hand and shook it.

"Uh, hi Lily. I…uh, no we wouldn't have. I just transferred here from Beauxbatons. Hermione Granger."

"Oooh, a French girl. How come you don't have an accent?"

Hermione saw the boy Lily had called Sev roll his eyes. Her answer was stopped when she heard a squeal and a whirlwind with blonde hair came flying at her, hugging her close.

"Hermione! You're here! Oh my god, you're really here! And you're in Gryffindor! How perfect is that? Oh, I've missed you. I know I saw you last night, but still. It feels like a lifetime. I'm going to show you everything! Come on, let me introduce you to my people."

"Lori! I missed you, too," Hermione laughed, "Hey, what's that on your robes? You didn't tell me they made you Prefect!" She pointed to the little red badge and Lori's grin stretched even wider.

Before her friend could answer, Lily made a strange sound in her throat.

"Russell," she said in a reserved tone, so very different from the happy one she had greeted Hermione with.

"Evans," Lori replied just as aloof.

Hermione's eyebrows rose almost to her hairline. She hadn't known about this feud. Lori had told her about her friends over the years, just as she had told her about annoying or rude people. She hadn't mentioned anything about a Lily Evans and it seemed even more curious, because they were both in the same house, maybe even the same year.

Lily turned to Hermione and gave her a smile, although it looked strained, "See you around, Hermione."

She took Sev by his hand and they marched over to the Slytherin table.

"Wha-?"

"I'll tell you later," Lori responded before Hermione could even utter the question, "Let's go sit down, so I can supply you with a special commentary to the feast tonight."

The sorting of the first years was interesting and Lori made a game of it. They tried to guess the houses and Hermione found that she was quite good at it.

The food spread after that was impressive and very tasty. Hermione felt so full that she had trouble paying attention to the short speech Professor Dumbledore gave before he sent them to bed. She was glad that he hadn't made a special announcement about her transfer.

"Come on, I have to guide the first years to our common room. Since this is technically your first year as well, follow me, m'lady," Lori bowed mockingly before her and Hermione snorted.

She also caught the glare Lily sent them from further down the table.

It was a long way up to the seventh floor and her legs hurt, when they arrived in front of the portrait of a…well, a fat lady.

Before she knew it, she was sitting on a four-poster bed with red curtains taking in her dormitory.

It was cosy. A heater in the middle and the beds arranged around it. There were desks around the room for every girl and a doorway to the shower.

After unpacking most of her trunk and putting on her pyjamas, she sat on her bed waiting for Lori.

She did notice that Lily was indeed in their year and had the bed right across from her.

Lori jumped up next to her on the bed and Hermione had the image of an excited little dog seared into her brain. They drew the curtains shut and put up a silencing charm.

"So spill. What's up with you and Lily?"

Lori rolled her eyes.

"She's just petty. We used to get along quite well. I didn't have that much in common with her, so we weren't close, but she was nice. She usually hangs around the Marauders."

"Okay…?" Hermione had no idea what a marauder was.

"I was made Prefect, because the girl that held the position before me got pulled from school by her parents for whatever reason. Lily thought she would get the position but didn't. That's all."

"That's it?"

"Yup."

"That _is_ petty."

"I know, but I also get it a little," Lori looked in the direction of Lily's bed, "We're both Muggleborn. Two rare witches, who are good in school and liked by a lot of people, without being braggy. I honestly don't know why I got it instead of her, but I'm proud of it. Maybe because she hangs around the Marauders all the time? But then again, Remus is a Prefect, too…Oh well, I understand, narrowly missing out hurts."

"I guess," Hermione mumbled.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go to sleep, the food here always makes me tired and tomorrow the real fun starts…after class."

"Should I be scared?" Hermione yawned as if on cue.

"With me? Always," Lori winked, hugged Hermione and got out of their little bubble into her own bed.

* * *

Life at Hogwarts was different than at Beauxbatons. The courses were a little less intense, but the Professors somehow more skilled. Excepting the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who was a fraud, overtaxed, or simply boring most every year - according to Lori - all the teachers made the lessons interesting and even fun.

She hadn't continued History of Magic at Beauxbatons, so she only heard tales of Professor Binns, but was glad she didn't have to endure him.

Lori took it upon herself to give her the full Hogwarts experience, as she called it. It apparently entailed, sneaking around the Forbidden Forest, visiting Hagrid's creatures - they were creatures, no one could convince her otherwise - or exploring the castle at every opportunity to find hidden pathways, which was kind of cheating, because Lori knew _a lot_ of them already. Another thing Lori loved to do was trick Filch. It seemed to be some kind of sport, one that all the houses got in on.

It didn't take more than three days for Hermione to know what a Marauder was. Lori pointed them out during breakfast on her second day. On the third day, she knew their nicknames, their tendency to prank Slytherins and lower years - with the occasional same year mixed in - and that she wanted nothing to do with them.

Hermione was used to a quiet school life. Hogwarts was the complete opposite even without the Marauders. Throw them in the mix and it reached a level that she wasn't comfortable with anymore. Lori kept telling her that it was just a shock in the beginning and that she would get used to it and enjoy their shenanigans. She wasn't sure about that.

She had taken to avoiding them all, even Lupin. Although he was the most relaxed of them all according to Lori, Hermione had the sneaking suspicion that he was behind the actual planning of all the pranks, because neither Potter nor Black seemed very versed in technicalities. Pettigrew was quiet but no less mischievous. He was the least annoying, but also the scariest sometimes. He had a dark side to him, that was balanced out by the Marauders and his soulmate, who had something about her that just made you like her.

The only thing that wasn't different at all at this school was all the soulmate pairs around her. There were a lot of inter-house relationships. Even some of the Professors were matched up.

Black and Lupin. Pettigrew and Marlene. Sprout and Hooch. Black's little brother and some girl from Hufflepuff she couldn't recall. As it turned out Lily and Sev, who was actually called Severus, were also a soulmate pair. They had started a relationship about two years ago, but had grown up together and been friends before that.

Hermione wanted that too. Her and Lori both felt a little left out, because every girl in their year and below - at least in Gryffindor - had already found their soulmate. It was frustrating sometimes.

On the bright side, they had a lot of people to ask about details and how things worked. Lori and Hermione had already come with a lot of information from their parents, but it was always exciting and interesting to hear other people's journeys.

All in all, it had been an intriguing first two months at Hogwarts for Hermione. She hadn't made any more friends, but she was friendly with all her dorm mates and well-liked by others as far as she could tell. Lily had processed her loss of the Prefect badge and was almost friendly to Lori…almost.

She was on very good terms with Hermione however, so she was sure Lily would come around in the end. Her and Severus kept her company in the library at times, especially when Lori had Prefect duties or choir practice. Their relationship was fun to watch. Severus was sarcastic and gloomy, which made for very funny comments if she were honest; Lily was bright and happy and balanced him out.

That seemed to be the key to soulmates. They balanced each other out. She was getting more and more curious about her own soulmate, but knew that he or she was probably not at Hogwarts, otherwise she would have already met them.

* * *

On the last day of October Hermione made her way from the library back to her common room. She had spent the afternoon with Lily and Severus and had managed a fair amount of homework and studying, in between chuckles and snorts thanks to Severus's caustic commentary of their surroundings.

She had also managed to avoid the Marauders the entire week, which was a feat in itself.

When she entered the common room there was still no sign of the four marauders and she was quite happy about that. There was always something happening when all four of them were in the same place.

So far she had managed to avoid interacting with them at all. She didn't draw attention to herself at all and usually avoided the common room in the evenings because it was just so loud.

She spent her free time in the library, either visiting Minerva or spending time with Lori. Occasionally she'd go outside to the grounds.

"Hey, Hermione!"

Hermione turned her head towards the corner where Lori was sitting waving her over.

"How did your study session go? I saw you earlier in the library, but couldn't join in because I had choir practice."

"It was rather productive. But I was slightly distracted by Severus's comments. He can be really funny," Hermione dropped down next to Lori on the sofa. "How was practice?"

Lori waved off her question, "It was fine. Just did the final rehearsal for the song we perform tonight. Are you excited about Halloween?"

"Yeah, I guess…," Hermione trailed off looking down.

Lori's smile faltered, "Hm…This is about the missing colours, isn't it?"

Hermione's head snapped up again. She didn't think she had been that obvious about it, but she'd forgotten how well Lori knew her.

"Don't look so surprised. I _know _you. Just because we've been to different schools all these years does not mean I didn't pay attention during breaks when I did see you. Plus, you have your old colouring book in your nightstand and I catch you looking at it more often than you think. I see your face whenever there's a soulmate pair in proximity and you have your sketchbook out almost every night."

"Well, that's just embarrassing," Hermione said half-joking and hid her face behind her hands. "Did you open it?"

"Of course not! That'd be the same as reading your diary - if you had one. I know how personal your drawings can be which is why I'm always so happy when you show them to me."

"Thank you…and you're right, Lori. I miss colours, so much. I want to see them again and I'm quite certain I never will." She held Lori's gaze and cautiously asked her next question, "Is it the same for you?"

Lori frowned and thought for a moment.

"Yes and no. I don't miss colours, like you do because I've never really desired them as much as you have. I know that someday I will see them. It's more the fact that I really want someone to love me for me, you know? So, yes I know what you mean, but no it's not the same for me."

"You know what I keep wondering about?" Hermione asked after they had been silent for a couple of minutes, just chasing their own thoughts.

Lori turned to her and made a quiet noise in her throat for Hermione to go on.

"How it's going to happen. I know everyone says it does, but how does it start?"

"Hm…well, I guess you see a colour?" Lori shrugged, "You could ask one of the already matched soulmate pairs."

"I could, but it's also exhausting because they're so happy and chipper. I get it but it's also frustrating. Maybe I'll ask them…I don't know."

"Okay, enough with the gloom. Let's go explore the castle some more before we have to go down to the Great Hall." Lori rose up and pulled Hermione with her.

"Fine, but this time don't give me any hints. Promise me!" Hermione held up a finger warning her friend.

"I swear it!"

They both giggled and left the common room with linked arms.

* * *

The Great Hall looked impressive. Lots of floating pumpkins, candles and ghosts popping up all over the place to scare people.

The choir had performed and dinner was in full swing when an ear-splitting explosion came from the Hufflepuff table, which was right next to Gryffindor.

Lots of sparks and smoke were filling the air and it became hard to see between the two tables. There was a lot of coughing, yelps and screams from the Hufflepuff table and it was beginning to get worrying.

Hermione heard a distinct thump and a yelp, followed by a passionate "Fuck me!" from somewhere close to her at the Gryffindor table. Lori was squinting through the smoke that was now starting to envelop the entirety of the Gryffindor table as well.

"I can guess who's responsible for that. They are going to have the entirety of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff to placate and probably some of the Slytherins. This was just plain stupid of them," Lori said although her voice sounded scratchy.

"What…the hell is this stuff? It's getting…hard to talk…let alone breathe," Hermione coughed.

"Blame the…Marauders. Can you see anything?"

"I saw…auntie get up right…after the explosion. I hope…she…can get rid…of this."

As if on cue the smoke cleared and Professor Dumbledore, Professor Sprout and aunt Minerva were standing between the tables not far away from where Lori and Hermione were sitting.

Dumbledore and Sprout were checking the students who seemed to recover very quickly with the smoke gone. Hermione could see that her aunt, on the other hand, was fuming.

"Whoever was responsible for this better step forward right now," she uttered in a biting tone, already looking up and down her own table.

"Oh, she knows," Lori whispered.

Hermione just frowned, most of the students were already standing, so there wasn't any immediate movement. Then a boy further up the table stepped away and walked to the Professors. Hermione met his eyes briefly and he raised his head high. There was a slight blush to his cheeks.

Her aunt sighed," Why is it always one of you. Come with me, Potter."

Hermione couldn't help but feel disappointed. Not only was it nasty to pull a prank on the - from what she had gathered in the short amount of time she'd been at Hogwarts - nicest house in the school, but to do it during a Feast, that was very beloved was just disrespectful.

She also had to acknowledge, however, that the Sorting Hat had placed him correctly. It took some guts to step up and own up to one's mistakes. She had to respect that, at least.

"One of the Marauders?" Hermione murmured to Lori.

"Of course." Lori rolled her eyes. "Told you this was going to bite him in the butt. Look at the other houses, look at our house."

True enough, there was no-one laughing or even smiling. They were all shooting daggers at Potter's retreating back, most of them were whispering and gesturing.

Professor Dumbledore had returned to the front of the hall and clapped his hands together. The buzzing of voices lowered to a minimum.

"Don't let this unfortunate incident ruin the night. Enjoy your food and get excited for the little show the ghosts have planned for after dessert."

He returned to his seat at the staff table, as did Professor Sprout, after her house was okay again.

Hermione and Lori spent the rest of the feast watching the other tables trying to predict who would retaliate.

It was only much later, when Hermione was cuddled under her blanket almost asleep that she remembered Potter and the fact that she had been able to see the colour of his cheeks.

When she woke up the next morning she decided to put it out of her mind, because it was probably only a trick of the light. It had been a split second, nothing more.

The incident at the Halloween Feast stayed on top of the gossip list for almost two weeks. Then it got pushed off by a scandalous tryst break-up in the middle of the night by none other than Professor Dumbledore himself.

Potter had been given half a year of detention with Filch and had already been the victim of several revenge pranks from Gryffindor and Slytherin.

His marauding friends did their best to protect him from them, but they couldn't be everywhere all the time.

Hermione had put even more effort into avoiding them, because right now it was even more dangerous to be around those four. Although in truth, the revenge pranks had gotten less and less.

About three weeks after the Halloween Feast Lori came running up to her in the hallway on her way to dinner.

"Hey, wow. Slow down. What's happened?"

"The first Hogsmeade weekend was _finally _announced! I was so looking forward to taking you into town and showing you everything. You've never been, have you?" Lori chattered excitedly, again reminding Hermione of an enthusiastic little dog.

"I have, but it's been years," Hermione laughed. "When is it?"

"This weekend!"

"That means tomorrow. Do they always announce it this late?" Hermione wondered.

"No, they usually put it up about a week or two in advance, but there was trouble with chaperones and a lot of organizational stuff. Now they got it figured out. We're going together, right?"

Hermione laughed again, "You're such a puppy sometimes. Of course, we'll go together."

"Perfect!" Lori called, causing heads to turn to them.

Hermione just shook her head.

* * *

"So, I have a confession to make," Lori started when they were halfway down to the village.

"Oh oh…what did you do?"

"Nothing bad, I think. James Potter asked me about you."

Hermione stopped walking almost toppling Lori over, who had her arm linked with Hermione's.

Hermione threw her an apologetic look," Sorry. When?"

Lori eyed her strangely, then pulled her forward again.

"About a week after the Halloween Feast."

Hermione stopped again, this time pulling Lori into her on accident, making them both almost tumble to the floor.

"Dude, seriously stop that!" Lori complained, righting her scarf.

"Sorry," Hermione repeated," What did he want to know?"

Lori pulled her forward _again_, throwing her a meaningful look.

"He asked me why he never saw you. He felt like you were avoiding him."

"Well, I am, but it's weird that he noticed," Hermione responded. "What do you think? What did you tell him?"

"I _think_ that there's something I don't know, something you haven't told me perhaps? But to answer your question, I told him the truth. That he wasn't the type of person you usually hung around with."

"True enough."

They walked silently beside each other for a while, until Hogsmeade came into view.

"I have a confession to make, as well," Hermione said finally.

"Thank god, I feared I had to force it out of you." Lori teased her. "Okay, I'm ready."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I think I…During the feast when Potter was walking up to auntie…our eyes met and I'm not sure and it's probably nothing but…I think I saw him blush."

"So?" Lori asked blandly, then blinked several times in succession. "Wait…does that mean…? Are you telling me you saw the actual _colour_ of his blush?"

Hermione cleared her throat unnecessarily, "Maybe…? Ugh, fuck! LORI!"

This time Lori had stopped walking abruptly. So abruptly, that Hermione had been pulled back forcibly and they had finally tumbled to the ground in a heap of limbs.

Lori didn't seem to notice their current predicament and just stared at her.

"Are you telling me James _Marauder_ Potter is your _soulmate_?" Lori was whispering the last word, but it held so much meaning it sounded like a shout.

"No, of course not. It was just a trick of the light. Could you…like…move?"

Lori stared at her for another moment before looking down, "Oh…yeah, right. Hold on."

With a little wiggle here and a hard yank there, they were standing upright again.

"So you're saying, you _maybe_ saw a colour, but it's not possible that he's your soulmate? Why not test it? You've been sitting on this information for three weeks."

"Honestly, it was nothing! Which is why I put it out of my mind. Don't you think I would _want_ to find out if there was a possibility? Let's face it, it's James Potter. No way is he my soulmate."

"Right…," Lori said disbelievingly.

"Stop it. Come on, let's go. You wanted to show me around the village."

Lori just nodded. Hermione knew there was more her friend wanted to say, but she didn't. Not now, at least.

As it turned out they wanted to visit different stores once they had made their first round through Hogsmeade. They decided to meet up after Hermione was done at the book shop and Lori had replenished her sweets, so they could spend the rest of their time in the Three Broomsticks and lounging around the village.

The moment Hermione stepped out of the book shop she saw Lori running up to her. Hermione decided then and there that she would get Lori a dog collar for Christmas. She even had her tongue out.

"Hermione! I met him!"

"Who?" Hermione held out her hands to stop Lori from ploughing her over.

"You know…_him_." Lori's eyes sparkled.

"Him…? Lori, you need to be more spe-," Hermione stopped talking and her own eyes widened, "You mean…_him _him?"

"Yeah!" Lori nodded with a face-splitting grin.

"Which colour?"

"Blue…but a bright blue…like…like-"

"The sky?" Hermione supplied with a huge smile.

"Yes! Exactly! And that was just the first one! I can see violet and orange already! Oh, Hermione, I can't breathe, it's so beautiful!"

"I want to hear all about colours but we can talk about that later when I have my sketchbook. Where is he? Did you tell him? Does he know? Who is he? What does he look like? How old is he? What does he do? When-"

"Slow down! I'm the one who's supposed to freak out. He's…He's tall, dark and handsome," Lori laughed, "He's an Auror trainee and he was meeting up with a friend in the Three Broomsticks who cancelled on him last minute, so he was strolling through the village and I ran smack into him, because I wasn't looking. When I apologized and looked at him his eyes widened suddenly and I could see the sky! We kind of stuttered our way through it after that, so yes we know that we're soulmates."

"Is he still here? Can I meet him?" Hermione felt almost as giddy as Lori looked.

"I don't see him right-…Oh, there he is. He's coming over."

Hermione turned around and true to Lori's words, he was tall, dark and handsome.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, a pleasure to meet you." He said when he had reached them and stretched out his hand to greet her which she took.

Hermione's eyebrows rose when she recognized the name.

"Shacklebolt? I think my uncle mentioned you before. He's really impressed with your progress in the trainee program."

"And your uncle is…?" Kingsley prompted politely releasing her hand.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm Hermione Granger. I'm Elphinstone Urquardt's niece."

Kingsley's eyes widened a little.

"You're my boss's niece…and he said that?"

"Yes and yes. It's nice to meet you, Mr Shacklebolt."

"Please, call me Kingsley."

"Of course, and it's Hermione," she turned around again and took Lori's hand in hers, "I can't tell you how happy I am that you found each other."

Lori blushed next to her and Kingsley's breath hitched a little.

"It's like colourful fireworks," Hermione heard him whisper in awe.

If Lori had been made of ice she would have melted.

Hermione subtly stepped back and gave her friend this precious moment with her soulmate. She felt like her heart was going to explode in her chest with the joy she felt for her best friend.

She took a few more steps back and slowly made her way to the Three Broomsticks. Lori would join her when she was ready.

* * *

She had just found a place at the counter when the door opened and her eyes were drawn to it.

Three of the four Marauders sauntered in.

"Please save me, someone." She pleaded.

"Hermione Granger! There you are. It's almost impossible to catch you, seems like you're trying to avoid us. Who are you talking to?"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," she groaned looking up at the ceiling.

"I think she's talking to the ceiling, James. Maybe she stuck a book up there to read it out loud."

"Wow Padfoot, that was a lousy joke."

"Give me a minute, Prongs. I'm still hungover."

"I have to agree with James, Sirius. That was shameful for a Marauder."

"You wound me, Moony," Black groaned theatrically and said down next to Hermione, letting his head thump on the counter, "Rosmerta, save me from them. They don't appreciate me anymore. One lapse in humour and they abandon me both."

Madam Rosmerta rolled her eyes and hit him with her dishcloth.

"Don't slump on my counter."

"Ow!"

She came around carrying four jugs filled with mead, "Besides, they're right. That was just half-baked."

"Rosmerta! Even you?" Black cried indignantly.

The barmaid laughed and swayed her hips on her way to a table in the corner.

"That woman," Black moaned and bit his knuckles.

"Keep on dreaming, Padfoot," Lupin said playfully and put his hand on Black's back before sitting down on his other side.

"I'm so very sorry for my friends, Miss Granger. Please, accept our humble apologies." Potter bowed low beside her.

"Save it, Potter. You and your friends can leave me alone again, I'm meeting Lori."

"Ah, dear lady, Miss Russell is in excellent company but unfortunately being held up by Professor Flitwick and has sent me to keep you entertained in her absence."

"Of course she has," Hermione groaned quietly, louder she asked, "Aren't you missing someone, as well? Where's Pettigrew? He's the only one who doesn't annoy me, that much."

She finally looked at James meeting his eyes. For a second she thought she saw a hint of a colour there but it was gone the next.

But what she did see took her breath away. His skin had _colour_. She could actually see the colour of his skin.

Without consciously thinking about it she stretched out her hand and cupped his cheek. Examining the little shadows and shades all over his face. She ran her finger over his cheekbones and underneath his eyes.

She didn't realize how close they were, not until she could feel his breath on her face and his own hand covered hers. His eyes dropped to her lips and something sparked through her lower abdomen.

She pulled back hastily, almost falling off her chair. They stared at each other both wide-eyed.

"You're blushing." James murmured.

Hermione's hands flew up to her face to cover her cheeks. Great, in addition to feeling aroused she also felt embarrassed now.

"Your scarf," James continued in a slightly awed voice, "It's purple."

He could see more colours?

But so could she. She had to agree with Kingsley. It was indeed just like fireworks.

It wasn't his _colourless_ sweater anymore. No, it was actually a blue one, dark blue. There were also golden buttons and his slightly parted rosy pink lips. What was he feeling? Did that mean-?

"Peter has taken out Marlene today. He'll join us later," Lupin answered her earlier question, breaking the spell she and James had been under.

"You know what I always wondered?" Black asked.

Neither Lupin nor Black had noticed the intense exchange right next to them.

"Enlighten us, Padfoot," James didn't miss a beat, although his eyes stayed firmly on Hermione's.

"Why your dad took your mom's name," Black asked pulling on Hermione's sleeve, "He's a McGonagall…why did he give up the name?"

Hermione turned to him…reluctantly.

"Sirius, that's a little disrespectful to ask, don't you think?" Lupin kicked him in the shin.

"Ow!"

"It's fine, Lupin," Hermione waved him off and focused on Black, "Both my dad's siblings kept their last name, so he was free to choose if he wanted to as well. My dad had always wanted to take the name of his soulmate, so he did. That's it."

"Oh, I was expecting something juicier," Black grumbled disappointedly.

Hermione looked like she was about to reply but then closed her mouth again and got off her stool.

"I'm going to go find Lori and get back to the castle. Bye Lupin, James," she ignored Black, waved at the other two and with a lingering look to James made her way to the door. Crap, when had she started calling him James?

"Ow! What now?!" Sirius cursed and rubbed the back of his head where James had smacked him.

"Idiot! That's my soulmate! Why are you so bloody rude? You need to take a hangover potion, right now. Your filter is stuck up your ass," James continued.

"Loosen up, she's fine. If she had felt insulted, I'd be hurting right no-"

Sirius vanished from beside James. The chair he had been sitting on had disappeared and he'd landed on his butt _hard_.

"Fuck! OW!" He yelled.

James and Remus looked at each other and then down at Sirius.

"Guess you _did_ insult her," Remus added dryly.

"I'm going to marry her," James said with a goofy smile on his face staring after the witch in question through the window.

Remus just clapped his shoulder after walking around Sirius still on the floor.

"Good luck with that," then the hand still on James's shoulder turned into a death grip and the animagus winced slightly, "Did you just say soulmate?"

James beamed.

"Why didn't you say anything, before?!" Sirius yelled from the floor.

"Sirius, would you just…get off the floor?" Remus sighed.

"I wasn't sure, before. After the chaos at the Halloween Feast, I didn't really know who had triggered the colours and I barely see Hermione outside of class. She avoids us."

"Yeah, I noticed that too," Remus agreed. "Do you know why?"

"I asked Russell about it, but she was a little short on the details. I think we're too…boisterous? Something like that. Beauxbatons was a little more mellow, I guess." James shrugged. "No matter, I will get to know her."

"I'm going to abduct her and lock her in a room with you, guaranteed Prongs," Sirius chimed in from the floor.

"Dude! Get off the fucking floor," James retorted impatiently.

Sirius just grinned.

* * *

Apparently, Sirius had been…well serious when he suggested abduction. It didn't take more than a week before James found himself locked in a room with none other than Hermione Granger…and boy was she pissed.

"What the hell is wrong with you people? This is actually illegal! You know that?" Hermione tore into him.

"Well, technically I'm just as much a victim as you are. This was Sirius's idea." James said and held up his hands defensively.

"Oh, come on! We both know everything you guys pull is a team effort. Don't try to play me, Potter!"

"We're back to Potter, now?" James groaned.

"You piss me off, you get the last name," she deadpanned.

James grinned, "You know you're really kind of hot…all angry and wound up like this."

"Ugh! I hate you, James Potter!"

"No you don't, otherwise I would see a new colour."

She halted.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

He stepped closer, invading her personal space. She refused to step back and show weakness. He slowly raised his hand to her face and she eyed it warily. Not seeing her try to stop him he gently took a curl between his fingers and stared deep into her eyes.

"Every emotion you express means I get to see a new colour. Like the pretty blush on your cheeks, right now. It's a lovely shade of pink. Also, the colour of your skin, and the colour of the stone you wear around your neck. It reminds me of the forest."

She gripped the stone in her hand out of habit. It was the same colour as the woods behind her home.

He noticed the movement and pried her hand open again, interlocking their fingers.

He leaned even closer, their faces only inches apart. Hermione didn't dare to move, afraid she would break this precious moment.

Because he was right. She didn't hate him. In fact, she was pretty sure she liked him more than she should.

His hand felt so comforting and right in hers. The way their fingers were intertwined was intimate, making her lower abdomen clench deliciously.

He was handsome, so very handsome that it seemed unfair to all the other men. He was also tall, a thing she had always found attractive. It meant she could let herself fall, because he was looking out for her.

He had that little tilt of his lips when he tried to remember something and whenever he gritted his teeth the movement of muscles in his jaw did something funny to her.

She also realized that she had paid much closer attention to him than she'd thought. How often had she stared at his mouth that seemed to always smirk a little?

Crap! Why was he so hot?

His eyes closed and somehow hers did, too. She could feel him…

"Hermione!"

A loud yell and an even louder crash at the door made them jump apart.

Lori was standing there, breathing heavily. Hermione could see Black and Pettigrew lying on the floor outside groaning. Lupin was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the door biting his lip.

"I told you this was a bad idea from the start," he commented dryly.

"Shut up, Moony," Black whined from his position on the floor. It did not look comfortable.

"Hermione," Lori said again, still panting, "Are you okay?"

"I…uh, yeah. I'm fine," she avoided looking at James. She knew her face was crimson right now, at least if someone was able to see that colour. She felt really guilty for some inexplicable reason. "Let's go."

Hermione grabbed Lori by the arm, sidestepped the two casualties, threw a dark look at Lupin and walked away as fast as she could.

"We'll try again in a few days," Sirius announced weakly.

"No, you won't," James said intensely. "Right now she's beyond embarrassed, her face was crimson. She's not some conquest. She's my soulmate. I don't want to use tricks to make her fall in love with me. She's special and so very important to me and I will treat her like that. All of you will treat her like that."

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Lori asked her when they were safely inside her silenced bed curtains.

"Black's grand plan apparently," Hermione said suddenly feeling drained.

"To do what? Upset you? He succeeded spectacularly," Lori declared angrily.

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong? Are you sure you're okay?" Lori took her hand and examined her face.

"Yes, I'm okay. Just…confused, I guess."

"Why?"

"It's just confusing. I don't know how else to explain it." She shrugged.

"Hm…well, are you hungry? Dinner should have started by now."

"No, I'm just going to lie down. But you should go eat." Hermione said almost annoyed with herself for that sad tone she had going on.

"Are you joking? I'm staying right here. You don't have to talk, but I will keep you company, like when we were little."

That brought a smile to Hermione's lips. They rearranged themselves side by side, both staring at the ceiling.

"Thanks, Lori."

"Anytime."


	3. Chapter 3

Lori held out for about a week before she grew too impatient with the lack of information from her best friend. She had always been like that.

"Let's talk about the elephant in the room," she demanded when they were doing their homework in the library.

"Hm?"

"James _your soulmate_ Potter."

"Nothing to tell, Lori."

Lori snorted, "Of course not. Don't think I didn't notice your daydreaming or - more importantly - the fact that you were drawing more in the past week than you did this whole semester."

Hermione sighed. She had hoped Lori wouldn't notice her increase in drawing, but she had to let out her emotions somewhere. Preferably not in the immediate vicinity of James Potter.

They had managed to talk to each other almost every day. Every time he had approached her when she least expected it. It seemed like he had figured out her pattern of avoidance and took advantage of it.

It had always ended in her glaring silently at him, almost hexing him or walking away.

She really wasn't in the mood to talk it through right now. Why was Lori harassing her about James bloody Potter, right now? They had a Potions essay to finish and Transfiguration to practice for.

But of course, Hermione couldn't help herself.

"I couldn't care less about him. Just last night we had another argument- "

"Banter," Lori whispered quietly, but Hermione didn't notice her.

" - and right in the middle of it he just tells me he loves to make the brown of my eyes sparkle like they do when I'm angry, which was kind of nice I guess…I mean, he did compliment my eyes, but he also said he _wants_ to make me angry, I mean…what is that?" She took a breath and shook her head," So I guess, he can be nice if he wants to be, but let's be honest, that's almost never. Most of the time, I just want to wring his scrawny little broad-shouldered neck and kick his stupid nicely shaped behind and after that, back to his neck to pull that stupid red tie tight and see his eyes widen _just_ a little with doubt if I might actually do it."

"Well, that escalated quickly." Lori deadpanned but was secretly elated about what she was hearing, "I think Slytherin lost a member of their house to us."

"Oh shut it, you know what I mean." Hermione waved her off, "He's just so frustrating. He's such a talented wizard but he uses that talent to prank people and annoy them. I just don't get it. Also, why does he keep playing with that little yellow snitch? He's a bloody chaser!"

"Mmhmm…so, what's the colour of his eyes?"

"Hazel of course, why do you ask?" Hermione replied still trying to write her essay to no avail.

"Hermione."

"Lori, please. We have to finish this before our free period is over." Hermione looked up at the noise coming from her friend and saw Lori grinning like a Cheshire cat, "Your grin is starting to look creepy. Why are you squealing? Do you want to be kicked out by Madam Pince?"

"He loves you."

"Excuse me?"

"And you love him."

"Who?" Hermione frowned.

"James."

"What?!" Hermione shrieked.

"Quiet!" Madame Pince snapped out of nowhere, standing suddenly right behind her and they flinched.

Both girls waited until the librarian had disappeared again.

"What are you talking about, Lori?" Hermione hissed.

"It's obvious. It's the eyes, Hermione! You can both see each others _eyes_."

Hermione was dumbstruck.

"You're joking."

Lori's smile widened even further.

"Lori, tell me you're joking. This isn't funny."

"I'm very much serious. Ask your aunt…_again_. The reason you can see the colour of his eyes and he yours is that you love each other."

"This is ridiculous. I'm not in love with him. I don't love him." Hermione murmured while Lori just smiled.

Both girls returned to their homework, although Hermione didn't manage that much, her mind running circles around James Potter and the conversation she had had with her aunt right before starting Hogwarts.

Later that day after dinner, Lori and Hermione made themselves comfortable in the common room in front of the fireplace. Out of habit they had also thrown up a silencing spell around them. The Gryffindor common room was a gossipy place after all.

"I really don't like him," Hermione said after not even three minutes of staring to the other side of the room where the Marauders were lounging.

"You know that's a lie."

"I just don't. How can someone like him be my soulmate? That's just stupid. We don't fit. Just look at him!" Hermione gestured to the corner, "See! I told you, throwing that _bloody_ snitch _again_…Didn't I had take that from him?"

"We just figured out that you guys love each other. How can you say you don't like him?"

"I never confirmed such a thing, Lori. You just assumed."

"Oh, please. You know bloody well what eye colour means."

"Stop cursing!"

Lori just raised her eyebrows at that unnecessary and very hypocritical comment.

Hermione groaned, "Fine, I like him…but I also don't. Come on, it's not fair!"

"Stop complaining!" Lori snapped with narrowed eyes, "You actually found your soulmate. You know you fit together. You're just scared of it, because it means you have to share your life with someone else and adjust to him. There are people who feel like they will never find their soulmate and I was one of them. Just like you before this started."

Lori looked to the flames dancing in the fireplace. There was a beat of silence between them before Hermione hung her head.

"Before I found Kingsley I really didn't believe I would find my soulmate, at all. Now that I have, I can't believe that you would be so unbelievably reluctant about yours. Come on, Hermione!"

"I'm sorry, Lori," Hermione skidded closer to her friend and took her hand, "I'm being selfish and ungrateful. You're right, I am lucky to have found mine and yes, I am scared."

Lori squeezed Hermione'd hand but otherwise didn't move.

"I'm also…insecure."

"Why?"

"He hasn't said anything about it, has he? I know it's true…that I lo-…well you know. So why hasn't he said anything? It feels like he's dancing around it."

Lori sighed and rolled her eyes before turning to her friend.

"Probably for the same reasons you can't even say the words out loud right now. Have you ever considered that he might be feeling insecure, too?"

Hermione couldn't help the snort that escaped her. Lori raised her eyebrows.

"You keep riling him up and shutting his advances down. Of course, he hasn't come out and said that he loves you. Even with the security of being soulmates, it's scary to come clean about your feelings for someone; especially _to_ that someone. I don't think your hostility makes him feel very confident in telling you his."

"Fuck…You're right."

"Language. And I'm always right."

Hermione childishly stuck out her tongue, because she didn't know what else to say. She could be so freaking bullheaded sometimes.

Lori turned back to the flames and Hermione felt immense guilt. Her friend had always been there for her, even during the time they had lived in different countries and here she was making Lori feel bad by complaining about something that should actually be beautiful.

She leaned her head on Lori's shoulder and watched the flames with her.

"I love you, Lori."

Lori sighed again and let her head drop down on Hermione's with a little more force than necessary.

"Ow," Hermione murmured.

"You deserved it, you ungrateful witch. And I love you, too."

Hermione laughed and could feel Lori smiling.

"You should go talk to him."

"Now?" Hermione couldn't keep the nervous edge out of her voice and raised her head.

"No, you wimp. Now is best-friend-time. Put your head back. We will bask in the glory that is our love until you go to your new one and leave me alone in the cold."

"Lori!"

"Relax, I'm joking," Lori laughed and Hermione knew they were okay, "But seriously, I need more cuddles."

Right across the room was a similar conversation happening.

"Should I tell her? She's pretty much annoyed by me all day every day. I might get slapped, or hexed- "

" -or snogged. Don't leave out the least likely one."

"Thanks, Moony. That really makes me feel better."

"Anytime, James." Remus grinned, then paused before asking in a more sober tone, "How many colours can you see?"

James' eyes focused on the red armchairs they were sitting on. Red had been the first colour he had been able to see. It had started at the Halloween Feast. That prank had gone spectacularly wrong and he had been faced with his entire house being mad at him, in addition to two other houses.

At first, he hadn't known who it was, that triggered the soulmate colours. His whole house - well technically almost the entire school - had shown a range of emotions that were directed at him. However, there had been one girl, who had crept back into his mind. Her eyes had been so expressive, the disappointment so glaringly obvious, even though he wasn't able to see their colour. There had been a fascinating mix of emotions on her face, too. Naturally, he hadn't made the connection immediately, because as Sirius loved to tell him, he had the attention span of a fly, coupled with the observational skills of Professor Binns. Bit exaggerated, obviously.

Hermione Granger had seemingly come out of nowhere. Of course, he had heard about McGonagall's niece finishing her schooling here but he had never actually paid attention to her, or seen her for that matter. It was like she had intentionally hidden from him…which she actually had come to think of it.

"Why do I always get bad colours, though?" He voiced his thoughts out loud.

"There are bad colours?" Sirius joined in making himself comfortable in Remus's arms.

"Yeah, like coral and lavender and yellow-green. Really don't like them."

"So, I'm guessing these colours are tied to negative emotions? Lavender isn't a bad colour, though."

"It is when she's disgusted with me."

"Wow, what did you do?"

"She caught me levitating a flobberworm into Becky Campbell's cup."

"Prongs, pull yourself together. That is disgusting and childish. You're better at pranks, usually." Remus sighed but Sirius moved to give James a high five.

"Shut it, Moony. Doesn't she feel something positive for me? I'm pretty sure she's only ever angry, disappointed or disgusted," James moaned.

"You can't tell me you're not seeing any nice colours. You talk to her all the time now."

"All the time is saying a bit much…but yeah, I guess it's more often now."

James thought about it for a moment. There had been that moment in the Three Broomsticks, when he had been able to see her purple scarf. He liked purple and she had seemed embarrassed about it. He could also see pink - light pink - like her blush. Her skin, he could definitely see the lovely mix of olive and light brown, although that seemed to lighten more and more.

"Mhmm, that's what I thought." Remus nodded at James's silence.

"Do you feel positive emotions toward her?" Sirius piped up.

"Loads!" James answer came out as a shout.

"Alright, relax mate. I'm just asking." Sirius put his hands up in a placating gesture.

"I like her a lot. She's freaking _smart_ and funny and she's loyal. Look at Russel and her. They're inseparable and they always have each other's backs, as we do. She's also tiny, which is fucking hot and adorable at the same time. It's like I can prevent anything bad from happening to her, if I just put my arm around her; but I could also lift her up and carry her to wherever I want to. It's also really convenient to just rest my arm on her, which is probably where the bright neon green stems from. She's always annoyed when I do it. Don't get me started on how beautiful she is. That hair…It's like every time I talk to her there's a different shade of brown in it. I just want to grab it. It's so freaking soft…also want to smell it."

"Mate, that's the deer talking." Sirius teased him.

"I'm a stag, you little pooch."

"Hey! Huge dog, thank you very much."

"You're a huge wanker."

"True."

"Guys," Remus sighed.

"The most beautiful thing about her are her eyes though," James continued unperturbed, "It's such a fascinating shade of brown."

"You got it bad, mate."

James sucked in a breath and looked across the room to his soulmate, "Yeah, I do."

* * *

The next morning Lori and Hermione were sitting on one of the sofas, talking about Mrs Russell's delicious tattle scones and how the Hogwarts elves didn't manage them quite that tasty. It was slowly getting close to Christmas and they both missed their families.

On the other sofa sat James drumming his fingers on his knee, waiting for Sirius. Peter and Remus had already left about half an hour ago.

Lori elbowed Hermione in the ribs and nodded very noticeably to James, but Hermione just shot her a warning look.

"Ugh, seriously," Lori whispered, but then spotted Sirius strolling down the stairs of the dormitory and she had that particular look in her eyes, that didn't bode well for Hermione.

"Oi, Black! Black!" She called and jumped up to meet him halfway.

Hermione's bad feeling intensified.

"Russell? What's up?" Sirius stopped, putting one hand leisurely in his pocket.

"Where's your boyfriend? I need to talk to him about the patrol schedule. You're going to help me find him," Lori declared.

"Hold up. Why do you need me for that? Just go look for him yourse-…Ow! Why does everybody keep hitting me?!" Sirius mumbled rubbing his arm.

Lori rolled her eyes and subtly pointed to Hermione and James who looked like two piles of misery.

Sirius groaned quietly, "Why are they making it so hard?"

"I know, right?" Lori agreed, "Let's just go and leave them to themselves. I had a talk with Hermione last night. I'm sure she's going to say something to him."

"Fine, but we are actually going to look for Remus. I feel unloved after that fierce attack from you." Sirius pouted.

"How does he not strangle you daily?"

"Who says he doesn't?" Sirius replied with a wink and marched off.

Lori spluttered.

"Lori?!" Hermione called alarmed, when her friend followed Sirius to the portrait hole.

"Sirius is helping me look for Remus. Have a few things to talk to him about. You know, Prefect stuff."

"But-,"

"We'll go eat something later. Bye!" Lori waved and exited the common room.

Hermione huffed annoyed. Lori had had every opportunity to talk to Remus half a freaking hour ago.

The common room was almost deserted. Most of the students were already down at breakfast or outside on the grounds enjoying the new snow.

"You know…we could go down together to eat," James offered from beside her, having seated himself next to her.

Hermione didn't turn to him. She still had Lori's advice from the night before ringing in her head.

She was being ridiculous. Her freaking _soulmate_ was sitting next to her. Someone who she had longed to find for years and here she was denying him and herself this magical thing. What was wrong with her?

She finally turned and took him in.

He was wearing a green sweater today. She had been able to see the colour for a while now and ever since she had heard him tell Sirius he trusted her, she knew why. His trousers were beige, which stemmed from annoyance. He had been really annoyed with her a few days ago when she had taken his snitch from him.

And his eyes…

She turned her head and focused on her hands folded in her lap.

"I could actually see them as a kid, you know? colours, I mean. I had a lot of colouring books and I used to love drawing, but when I was around four or five years old they vanished. All the colours were suddenly gone and I couldn't recall how they looked."

"You could actually see them? What was it like?" James leaned closer, eager to hear about it.

"…colourful, I guess? I told you I don't remember how they look." She said with more emphasis than was strictly necessary.

"Right, sorry. Got carried away for a bit."

"I did continue to draw," she continued hesitantly, "just not with coloured pens, although I wouldn't have been able to tell either way. It wasn't the same. I missed it. I used to dream about finding my soulmate all the time, because I wanted them back."

There was an awkward pause between them.

"Look, I think we've danced around this topic long enough. We're soulmates, we can see lots of colours already, at least I can. I know what I feel, so I know you can see them, too. Why make such a big deal or even secret out of it?" James said candidly.

"I don't know," Hermione answered truthfully. "I think it was just about seeing colours again, you know? As bad as it sounds, I didn't really care about who would be my soulmate at first, but when I finally realized, that it was…you…I don't know. I just couldn't see it. We're so different. I annoy you, you annoy me. It didn't make sense in my head."

He was silent for so long, that she had to look up again.

"Every soulmate pair is different, because every person is different. Remus and Sirius are frustrated by the other one all the time. My mom has a scary temper and my dad balances her out. We won't know how we fit together until we try, Hermione," James paused and examined her face, "Don't you want to try?"

Instead of answering him, she pulled out her wand and flicked it towards the stairs to the girl's dormitory. A piece of paper came flying towards them after a few seconds and she caught it.

"I drew this the week after we had that conversation in the three broomsticks…actually, I drew it the night after Sirius locked us in that room together."

She handed the paper to him and his mouth fell open. It was a moving portrait of him, probably in class. He was supporting his face with his hand and had a quill in his mouth, which he kept chewing on. It wasn't the fact how accurate the portrayal looked that affected him so much, although it was very impressive. No, it was the fact that he was entirely in colour and he could see all of them himself.

One thing, in particular, made him feel warmth in his stomach that spread all through his body.

"My eyes…," he whispered.

"Yeah."

"That day seems so long ago, now. Why didn't you say anything?" James wanted to know.

"Why didn't you?" Hermione countered, "I'm sure you've been able to see mine for a while, as well."

He sighed, "You'd think having a soulmate would make dating easier."

"Yeah, well...turns out it's actually more difficult."

"Yeah…" James looked at the drawing again, "It's…I look very handsome."

She rolled her eyes but met his when he looked up again, "You are."

James blushed. Hermione took the drawing from him and put it behind her on the sofa. When she was facing him again, she stretched out her hand to cup his cheek as she had done once before. This time when he put his hand over hers and moved closer she didn't pull away. She repeated the lines she had drawn in the pub and enjoyed the feel of his skin against her fingertips.

"What now?" He asked quietly, his breath ghosting over her lips and cheeks.

"Well…I would very much like to kiss you," Hermione confessed bravely, "May I?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He whispered looking at her mouth. He didn't wait for her reply before pressing his lips to hers.

If seeing colours was like fireworks - exciting and bright - this kiss felt like the cool calmness of the dark sea. It was an unhurried kiss, something to cherish and build upon. It felt almost forbidden. His lips were surprisingly soft and warm, which was such an interesting contrast to the cool she associated with it. He was moving against her and with her and she felt it all the way to her toes and fingertips.

Her hands were still cupping his face, but his had moved to the back of her neck and her waist and the little sparks that shot through her at the contact were delicious.

The moment his tongue touched her lower lip the coolness was disturbed by a hot flame. She opened her mouth to him immediately and welcomed his tongue with her own. She hadn't planned on deepening the kiss, but she never wanted to stop. He stoked the fire inside her with every stroke of his tongue and the flame grew bigger and bigger.

It was washed away again by the coolness of the sea, when he withdrew slightly and pressed chaste kisses against her closing lips, before pulling back completely.

Both of them had their eyes still closed and were breathing a little harder; their foreheads touching.

"I'd dreamed about this," James murmured quietly, his breath washed over her and dried her wet lips with a teasing prickle. "Reality is so much better."

Hermione opened her eyes and met his hazel ones. "I have to agree with that."

She leaned forward again and kissed him one, two, three times before pulling back again with a smirk that mirrored his own.

"I don't think I can get enough of this, "James said his gaze focused on her lips still, "Why have we waited so long to do this?"

"Fucking finally! That's what we all want to know, " Remus' voice broke them apart, "Oh sorry, carry on."

Sirius laughed next to him, putting his weight on Peter who was struggling to hold his own laughter in.

Lori was shaking her head at the two Marauders beside her but was grinning all the while. "About time. Now, can we go get something to eat?"

Hermione refused to acknowledge her blush. James nudged his nose to hers before getting up and holding out a hand to her. She let herself be pulled up. Their friends had turned towards the portrait hole and were already outside by the time Hermione pulled James hand to make him stop.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a frown.

"Nothing at all. I…I love you."

His eyes dilated slightly and he sucked in a breath. Then his smirk returned.

"Well, I kind of figured that, what with the eye colour and all."

She hit his arm _hard_.

"Ow! Bloody Hell witch, you pack a punch. You don't even give a bloke time to tell you he loves you, too. Always with these violent acts." He rubbed his arm begrudgingly.

She felt guilty, but only slightly. The predominant feeling, however, was pure and utter _joy_.

"I want to see you smile like that all the time," James declared and leaned down to kiss her once more.

This angle brought a new flood of emotions and feelings to the kiss. She had to push up on her toes to meet his lips and his strong arm around her waist helped her those last few inches up to reach him. They lost all sense of time to the movement of their lips and tongues.

"Oi, you two love birds! We get it, we've all been there. Now, get going. You can't make everyone wait for food as long as you two have for that kiss!"

There was a thump followed by a yelp and dark laughter.

"Why do I always get hit?!"

James threw Hermione a devilish smirk after releasing her lips and pulled her with him towards their friends.

She wasn't sure if she could be happier if she tried.


End file.
